Gratsu Shorts
by bribri16
Summary: These will be gratsu week stories and anything you request ranging from cute fluffy stories to angst and hurt stories so anything is possible with these two! They can get through anything as long as they stick together oh my gawd the cavities read and review I need feedback.


**Gratsu week! haha GrayxNatsu is like my OTP they are so cute!**

**anyway...Nothing belongs to me enjoy! **

**warning: kinda angsty, I was watching a youtube video NatsuxGray Not strong enough (absolutely amazing!) and it made me wanna write something angsty so here it is!**

**Warning: Extreme OOCness (im sorry lol), curse words lol**

Tears streamed Natsu's face as he laid in bed. His boyfriend...scratch that _ex-_boyfriend Gray dumped him, while saying a lot of nasty things to Natsu which just completely tore him apart. His tears reminded him of when Gray confessed, it was an emotional time in which Gray was mad and, quite frankly it scared Natsu. Before they got together Natsu and Sting got really close and hung out regularly, and...well apparently Gray didn't like that one little bit.

*Flashback*

_ Natsu laughed heartily with friends at Sting's latest joke. The Sabertooth guild and Fairy Tail guild have been getting along very well and the members of both were often seen at the other, it had almost been like one big guild. Gray sat at the bar with Mirajane and Lucy, he scowled each time Natsu's face lite up when Sting turned towards him. Both girls were giggling at the obviously jealous ice mage, most of the Fairy Tail guild were well aware of Gray's affection towards Natsu. But, what Gray wasn't aware of was that Natsu reciprocated that affection. The guild mates that were aware were highly amused by the whole situation. _

_Lucy nudged Gray, "Why don't you do something if you're so jealous." She said with a mischievous tint in her eyes._

_Gray crossed his arm and stuck his nose high in the air, "I'm not jealous!" he insisted. Both girls rolled their eyes at his denial._

_"Oi Natsu!" Mira called. "Come here for a second!" Natsu excused himself and walked over, he plopped himself on the other side of Gray. _

_"What's up?" He asked with a smile._

_Mira explained, with a mischievous look in her eyes that Lucy recognized all too easily, "Lucy is running low on rent money, but she can't go out to do a job because I need her help with something urgent, I was wondering if maybe you and Gray could go do it and I could reward you if you want."_

_Gray looked bewildered, while Natsu had a suspicious look as he asked, "What kinda reward...?" _

_Mira looked sickly sweet as she said, "A home-cooked meal from me and Lisanna." Knowing how much he loved the meals when they were younger, Mira knew it would be enough to get him to agree._

_As she predicted, Natsu gained a huge smile, "Deal!" he then turned to the raven-haired mage next to him, "Whaddya think popsicle stick?"_

_Gray felt his heart jump a bit when Natsu childish grin turned towards him. And when his usual nickname was used his heart sped up. But due to Gray's pride he had to act cool and collected and not like some love-sick schoolgirl. He grunted and said, "Sure, whatever."_

_Natsu seemed satisfied with his answer and turned back to Mira, "What kinda of job did you have in mind?"_

***linebreaklinebreaklinebreak***

_"Do we have to get a hotel? Can't we just go back?" Natsu complained as they walked down an alleyway to get a cheap hotel for the night. The job Mira sent them on was a simple catching thieves for 150,000 jewel. Naturally because of their skill level, the two mages were able to complete the job fairly easily and quickly._

_Gray let out an exasperated sigh, "Why are you so anxious to get back anyway?" he asked as he stopped and turned in the middle of the alleyway. Natsu stopped just barely knocking into Gray. He looked up at the slightly taller mage who looked somewhat upset._

_Natsu grinned, "I need to get back, Sting and I are gonna spar and I'm totally gonna kick his ass." He explained._

_Gray looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes, he started to shake slightly. Natsu's smile fell as he saw this, it concerned him. He was clueless to what was wrong with Gray._

_"Gray? Are you okay...?" Natsu asked._

_"..."_

_"Gray...?" Natsu made a move to grab his shoulders but just as he was about to grab them, Gray pushed him into the wall with his hands on either side of Natsu's head, effectively trapping him. _

_Natsu shut his eyes in fear and pain as his back and head hit the brick wall, when nothing else happened he opened his eyes to look at his teammate. Natsu gulped nervously, Gray looked beyond pissed, but he couldn't figure out why. Had he upset Gray somehow...?_

_"G-Gray...w-what are you doing?!" Natsu stammered out._

_"Shut up Natsu!" Gray told him harshly. Natsu's eyes widened, never hearing this harsh, cold tone from Gray before. "I'm sick of hearing 'Sting this and Sting that.' Get over it already, there are other people in your life besides Sting! You have Happy, and Lucy and Erza and Lisanna an__d most importantly you have me! But all you wanna do is play around and flirt with Sting. I'm getting sick of it!" _

_Natsu was more than just shocked by his words, he was hurt by them too. Is that really what Gray thought? Natsu let his hair hide his eyes, he felt tears threatening to fall at any moment, "You..." Natsu started._

_"What could you possibly say to me now..." Gray mumbled into Natsu's ear._

_Natsu yelled, "You...idiot! You're wrong! Despite popular belief there's not many people I can hang out with. Sting is all I have left! Happy hangs out with Carla and Wendy, Lucy is mostly with Cana and Mira. Erza is always with Gramps and Jellal. Lisanna spends her time with her siblings. And you...!" Natsu looked up, hurt etched into his facial features. "You're always hanging out with Lyon and Juvia...plus you hate me!" Natsu spilled all his usually hidden emotions. Natsu then let his head fall, refusing to look at Gray._

_Gray was shocked to say the least. Was this really what Natsu thought? That Gray hated him? Gray looked at the smaller male and grabbed his chin, forcing Natsu to look at him. Natsu kept his eyes downcast though, not wanting to look into Gray's deep blue eyes._

_"Natsu..." Gray said cautiously_

_"..." Natsu kept silent._

_Gray growled, "Dammit...Natsu Dragneel look at me." Natsu hesitantly looked up only to be met with a scowling face. "Natsu, I don't hate you. I don't know what could've put that in your head, but it's not true. I could never hate you yeah we fight but that's the way we are, it's the way we've always been. I'm not sure if that's the reason you think I hate you but we're aren't going to fight anymore because that's what friends do...we aren't friends."_

_Natsu's eyes widened in slight fear. What did Gray mean? Gray just said he didn't hate Natsu but he just said they aren't friends...? What did that even mean? Natsu forced himself to look down, his emotions running wild and thoughts were attempting to come up with a reasonable explanation. Gray could tell that Natsu was beyond confused and figured now was a good time to let his feelings out._

_"Natsu..." Gray whispered. The dragon slayer looked up quickly searching for an answer in Gray's eyes._

_"Yes...?" Natsu asked timidly._

_"Look there-there's something I've been meaning to tell you but it's hard." Gray suddenly grabbed Natsu and hugged him tightly cradling him in the crook of Gray's neck. "The thing is I've felt like this for awhile, I'm not exactly sure when it started. Whenever we hang out my eyes get a little brighter. Whenever you talk to me my heart jumps a bit. Whenever you hang around Sting I feel a burning anger inside and all I think is how you would act that way with me. I'm constantly thinking about you and just want to be near you all the time. I don't know what it is about you that just draws me near, your eyes, your personality, your adorable childish demeanor. You did something to me and I can't do anything about it but thinking about it now I'm not sure I want to do anything about it. I like this feeling you give me." Gray finished._

_Natsu was shocked to say the least, "Wh-why haven't you t-told me this b-before." He asked stuttering from disbelief of everything happening at the moment._

_Gray sighed deeply then explained, "I was afraid it would scare you off. I didn't want you to run away and shut me out. I didn't want to lose you Natsu." Natsu heard Gray's voice crack at the last sentence._

_Natsu teared up as he heard and felt the heartwarming words coming out of Gray's mouth. "Gray." Natsu tried getting his attention but Gray refused to look at him, "Gray Fullbuster." Still nothing. So Natsu reached up and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and hugged him close and said, "You don't even know how long I've waited to hear that." Natsu shivered from their closeness and hugged Gray even tighter._

_Gray breathlessly said, "Natsu...I-I think..." Gray gulped and steadied himself, if he was going to say this he needed to say it without hesitation, "I think I love you." Gray had loosened his grip and Natsu was able to pull back slightly. He gave the older ice mage a small smile as Gray leaned down and gently kissed Natsu's soft lips._

**_*linebreaklinebreaklinebreak*_**

When the two boys got back to the guild everyone was well aware of what Mirajane and Lucy had done and were not at all surprised when Gray announced that they were a couple.

Natsu cried even more thinking back to that night, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He soon heard knocking at his front door but refused to move figuring that it was just Lucy or someone else who had heard the news and wanted to check up on him. The knocking continued getting more and more intense until Natsu heard the lock clicking and his door opened. He widened his eyes, who could've gotten in? He didn't even really care at the moment he just didn't feel like seeing anyone. He heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs closer to his bedroom door, Natsu stood up and faced away from the door not anting anyone to see him crying over something as trivial and girly as a breakup. His door opened and he heard the person shuffling across the floor closer and closer. They seemed to hesitate a bit and the wrapped their arms around Natsu and laying their head in top of his. Natsu gasped as the familiar feeling flooded through his chest as he turned around in the person's arms he looked up into the dark blue eyes.

"Gray...?" Natsu breathed out. Said person smiled gently at him and nose kissed him.

"Natsu I'm so sorry. Sting told me what really happened, I'm such an idiot for getting so jealous. I should've talked to you first before ever doing anything else. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me and I almost blew that because of some stupid jealousy thing. Can you ever forgive me?" Gray said with a pitiful look on his face.

Natsu reached his hand up and caressed Gray face and smiled gently, "Of course I can..." Gray pulled Natsu closer into a passionate kiss. He was never going to let his little rose petal go again.

**Okay here we go took me like a month or two haha but It's not too bad. let me know what you think reviews help! :D**


End file.
